Hearts of Love
by Strawberri Sins
Summary: Ginny gave her all to Hermione..will Hermione leave forever........and why is draco so nice?


Ok I don't own Harry Potter.

I'm not very good at song fics per say .I'm more a here is my story, the song just goes along…

All summer they wrote to each other. Pages after pages where confessions of love, she could only dream of. Ginny Weasley could not wait for September first. She would finally get to see her after all summer.

Two long months of only writing ,wrist sore and ink well dry. She used up every last drop of her lily scented inks of lavender and pinks. But she was worth it Under any other circumstance they would have been able to see each other a month ago. Except Hermione's parents insisted she take a vacation with the in Ireland. Only one day left. Ginny opened one of the letters Hermione had recently written her.

:: _Dearest Ginny-_

How is the summer treating you? I can only imagine those sun kissed lips of yours sipping on iced pumpkin juice .The days are growing near, until I get to see how you have blossomed like the flower you are. Ireland has treated me good. You will be surprised at my height. Nearly 3 inches in a month. Mother took me shopping and bought me plenty of new clothes and such. I enjoyed your last letter very much.

I know this will sound harsh ,but can we remain a secret? There is just something about it that thrills me so. It doesn't make me love you any less, my darling. I do so hope you feel the same way. I must be off ,we are packing to leave soon.

My deepest love,

Hermione ::

Ginny traced the letters over and over. A secret? How bizarre. But she would do anything for her 'mione' She placed the letter back among the rest. She finished packing and got ready for bed. As she lay in bed she prayed to make Hermione even more happy than over the summer.

::the next day at the platform 9 ¾::

Ginny and Ron and Harry were the only ones left when Molly dropped them off and engulfed them in a hug. ""be good dears"" she cried out as she turned to leave.

Ginny searched frantically for Hermione. "Gin, whatcha looking for?" Harry smiled as he put an arm around her. She smiled shyly " oh, nothing Harry."

Obviously that worked well, because he and Ron boarded the train. After an hour or so, Ginny started to give up on Hermione. She left her seat next to Harry and wondered off to find Ron. He was holding her money for the trolley.

"Ouch.. Bloody hell" she heard the only voice that could match her brothers.

"Sorry Ron. .Its stuck" She knew that voice as well. She opened the sliding door to find Hermione and Ron half naked and on top of each other.

__

How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?  
How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?  
Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand.  
If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?

Ginny stood in the door way and tears swelled her vision. "m..mmiione?" she stuttered out, her lip quivering.

Hermione looked ashamed and Ron blushing crimson "Ginny.. get out of her NOW"

Ginny was froze in place. Of course Ron didn't know. But still, she did not have to leave. She had to know why Hermione would break her heart in such a way. Her mind ran wild. .::I thought she loved me?::

Hermione scrambled to get dressed. "Ron, perhaps your sister is just in shock, her best friend and her brother.."

Ron looked dumbfounded "what? Why?" as he buttoned up his shirt. He stood. And turned to Hermione who was straitening her skirt. "Because ,Ron.. maybe you should leave us a minute.." Hermione glared at Ron as if trying to give him some hidden message.

"Fine, I'm going to find Harry" He pushed Ginny out of the way gently "It really isn't that big o' deal gin" and he left.

Hermione sat on the bench and lowered her head into her hands. She shook her bushy brown hair back and forth "I don't know what happened."

Ginny came to life "You don't know what happened? is this why you wanted it to be a secret?"

Hermione wouldn't answer her. "Well is it?"

Ginny cried loudly as she stomped over to Hermione and pulled her head out of her hands.

"YES" Hermione shouted.

Ginny scampered back "I don't understand" she sobbed out.

"there is nothing to understand, Gin" Hermione said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"It is not going to work for us. .you knew deep down"

"No, actually ,I didn't.

"I'm sorry. I cant."

"No Of course not, perfect hermione could never be in love with a girl" she yelled.

"Gin! Quiet!" Hermione whispered loudly. "Its over ok? I don't want to talk about it."Hermione grabbed her bag and left.

How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?  
How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?  
How Could The One I Was So True Too, Just Tell Me Lies?  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break This Heart Of Mine?  
Tell Me........

Ginny sat the rest of the way to Hogwarts in tears .Everything she thought she knew and loved was wrong.

She was ready to give her who existence and being to Hermione. Why couldn't she do the same? Something in her head said she was doing the same ,just with her brother. All the letters.. met nothing?

That couldn't possibly be. Something had to be wrong.. Hermione would come back. .she just knew it. She was frightened of what people would say if they found out. Would it jeopardize her Head Girl status? Yes that must be what she thinks. give her time and space, she will come around. But as days turned into weeks Hermione ignored her when she was alone, and was just friendly enough around her brother and Harry to not arouse suspicion.

Hermione had started dating Ron, and that is when Ginny knew ..it was all lie.. nothing was true anymore.

One night in the beginning of December ,Hermione came to sit by Ginny ,who was sitting by the fire reading.

"hiya, whatcha reading?" She said softly and placed her hand on Ginny's thigh.

Ginny perked up at this and thought Hermione had finally come to her senses.

"just some muggle fairy tale." Ginny replied.

"sounds nice ,listen ..the Yule ball is coming up soon…" she smiled slightly."

"It is"

"Would you like to--"

"YES Omg I would love to go with you"

Hermione frowned "No, Gin ,I was going to ask if you wanted to join me shopping for a dress."

"Oh, Sure"

Hermione snatched her hand from Ginny's thigh.

"there was one other thing."

"yes, mione?"

"Well, you see, I am going with Ron."

"Yes? And?"

"Well, Harry really wants to take you."

Ginny looked over to see Harry gingerly smiling at her.

"oh.. ok. .sure.."

Hermione was about to get up when Ginny grabbed her hand. "Hermione,don't you love me?"

"shh gin, someone could hear you.. of course I love you.. you are my best friend." she said coldly.

Hermione hurried off . And Ginny did everything to fight tears.

How Could you Just Walk Out The Door?  
How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?  
I Thought We Had Forever.  
I Cant Understand.

They went shopping that weekend and bought beautiful dresses. Ginny tried only to be her friend. But it was so hard. She ached to hold her or play with her hair. Kiss her smooth cheeks. Something, Anything. She felt like she was dying. All while Hermione went on and on about Ron while talking to Pavrati and lavender. Gin thought to herself.. since when did she become friends with them. .As she watch the three girls giggle.

The night of the Yule ball was here, and Hermione and Ginny were getting ready. Hermione kept asking her if Ron would like it? Like she didn't even care how Ginny felt about her anymore. It was sickening and it hurt more than breathing with a punctured lung.

"I love your dress" Hermione gushed. "Harry will die"

Hermione helped Ginny into her Gown. The top was a corset of white satin with a midnight blue satin lace up. The pooled skirt was layers of Midnight blue satin with a silvery sheer over it. She opted for no shoes, Pulled her hair up with tiny curls surrounding her head.

"Thank you ,I am sure he will." Ginny said quietly.

"Gin, please don't tell me you are still fawning over me?" She sighed " I thought you would be over that ages ago."

"I am sorry, but I love you." Ginny started to cry a little.

"NO! tonight is a happy night. Now here, help me into my dress"

Ginny walked over to hermione and helped her into her lilac colored dress. The sleeves were bell shaped and thick. With rich white flowers around the cuffs. It was pretty and Ginny wanted to die on the floor. "You look lovely."

Hermione smiled. "Great!! Lets go!"

Ginny watched hermione glide the steps and rush to Ron's arms. "Hermione ,wow" He kissed her, then looked past towards Ginny . He smiled and he nudged Harry forward.

"Ginny ,you look so pretty" He let his hand slide to her back as he walked them to Hermione and Ron.

"thank you Harry, and she kissed him on the cheek."

Ron and Hermione kissed long and deep ,which pained Ginny.

How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?  
How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?  
Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand.  
If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That

Ginny danced with Harry and once with Ron and a few times with seamus. All the while her eyes on Hermione. Her heart ached so much. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't let on .That is what made it worse. While she was watching the happy couple,and Harry was dancing with Susan Bones, Someone whispered in her ear "Too bad its your brother with the her instead of you, no?" She sighed, whoever it was, was right. "Is it that obvious?" she turned and gasped. She had been talking to Draco Malfoy and he had been civil to her.

He smirked. "Of course it is."

"If you came to pick on me, please save yourself the trouble."

He raised an eyebrow "I am hurt ,No, I'm not. .I came to ask you to dance .Ginny."

He held out his hand. She hesitated "Oh come on, Weasley.. its dark. No one will see us.

She gently took his hand. They danced. It was interesting to say the least.

He pulled her a little more close "I know how it feels to want someone and not be in reach of them." for once he actually sounded honest.

She looked up at him. "Honestly?"

He nodded.

"who"

"Do you need to know?"

She put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, you know who I am out of reach of."

"True"

"So tell me"

"You"

Ginny picked her head up.

"Me?"

"you"

"I am shocked…"

"As am I"

They continued to dance through two more songs.

"I know now, that you heart lies someone where else ,and I will never be able to reach it."

"I am sorry.." she trailed off. What it would be like to love again .but her heart was a prisoner to Hermione.

"No, Don't be. you cant help who you love."

As the song ended he let go and was gone before she could get any words out.

Later that night she was sitting next to Hermione. How amazing she looked out in the snow, under the pale moon light.

"gin, sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to love you all the time, any time of the day anywhere in the world." hermione turned to Ginny.

"Well we can still see what it would be like"

"no.. never.. It can never happen."

Ginny decided she had enough and kissed hermione as best she could with hermione fighting her off.

She finally succeeded in pushing Ginny off her.

"I said no! NEVER! I am in love with Ron"

__

How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?  
How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?  
How Could The One I Was So True Too Just Tell Me Lies?  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To.....

Ginny ran off into the night. Towards the woods, but then suddenly turned around and went to the astronomy tower.

She sat high above the grounds looking into the night. Her heart was like ice, hard and cold. No one would melt this heart. Hermione was gone to her forever. Her life was over, there was nothing for her anymore.

Hermione sat looking at the very same moon. Had she really met that she would never love Ginny.. That was wrong. Ginny Weasley has been all she could think about. How could she abandon her this way. She thought if she could be with Ron it would be right and a perfect sub for Ginny .But he didn't taste like she did. He wasn't smart the way she was. He wasn't her.

Ginny Sat on the edge of the wall as tears streamed her face. Why couldn't hermione want to love her. Why did Ron have to take everything away.. she was nothing but a shell of ice now. She couldn't even love the ice king himself .Nor would she ever be able to. Something came to her as she conjured a piece of paper and her favorite ink and pen.

Ron sat next to hermione and wrapped his cloak around her. "you must be cold mione"

"don't call me that ,Ron"

Ron looked shocked.

"what. .why not"

"Only she can call me that.. its sacred to me" She said barely above a whisper.

Ron was confused "what are you talking about?

Hermione turned to him and smiled a bit "Ginny ,I love her.."

"ok. .so do I" He said sounding even more confused.

"NO!I really love her. .as in I broke up with her at the end of summer so I would be normal ..I found a part of her in you. .and I must confess It is what drew me to you."

Ron sat dumbfounded. "I thought something weird was going on."

They smiled.

"don't hate me Ron."

"I couldn't ..Just don't hurt her again."

They hugged and Hermione ran to find Ginny and profess her undying love to her in front of the world if that what it took.

But when Hermione finally got word she was at the Astronomy Tower she collided with Draco as they fought for entrance .When they made it through they saw no one. But a letter. Draco looked over the side and onto the ground, laid a body in a white and blue dress.. the back of the body's head wrapped in red curls.

And as Hermione read the note she cried.

__

How Could The One I Gave My Heart To....  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To Break This Heart of Mine?  
Tell Me........

I loved Hermione, I gave her my heart.

But she broke it, and I have nothing to live for.

Good bye….

Please review.


End file.
